Efrain Escudero vs. Rodrigo de Lima
The first round began. Shit came back a minute into it, Lima has apparently been landing nice leg kicks. Inside and out. Lima landed a right in an exchange. Inside kick from Lima, checked by Escudero, Escudero slipped a jab. Escudero hurt Lima, kneed the head. What did he hurt him with? 3:00 as Lima worked a double. Escudero underhooking the leg, lifting Lima, lmao. Crowd whistles. Escudero dumps him on his head, big scramble, Lima slammed Escudero, Lima sprawls a single. 3:00. Lima taking the back. Lima got a hook. Steps over in a scramble, they clinched. They broke. Grueling pace. 2:00. Escudero hurt him with two rights, hurt him bad, rights under, sprawls a single. They scramble. Lima sprawls a single. "Head out!" Lima kneed the body, Escudero stood defending a single. "Efrain circle!" 1:00. Clinch. Lima tries a trip. Got it from the back, scramble. Half-guard. 35. Left to body, right elbow, right. Escudero right elbow. 15. Heel kicks from Efrain. R1 ends, quite close. I'd give it to Escudero but could go either way. Razor close. R2 began and they touched gloves. Lima landed a leg kick. Escudero landed a right and a left. Lima landed a jab. Escudero landed a right uppercut, ate an eyepoke. Time called. They continued, Lima landed to the body, Escudero landed a combo. Escudero landed a right, ate a left. 4:00. Escudero landed a beautiful one-two, the right landed hard. Lima landed a jab. Lima shot for a single. "Circle! Whizzer!" They broke. Lima worked a desperate single, ate a right elbow. Stuffed. 3:00. Working another single. Escudero landed a right elbow, another. Another. Another to the body. Another pair to the head. Another. Lima pulls guard, eats two lefts, two hard rights, two short left hammerfists, another. Hard left elbow. "Elbow!" "right elbow!" Left forearm. 2:00. Escudero landed a right. Lima's tired. Ate a big right. Four or five big rights. Hard left, three more. Hard right. Two hammerfists. Left. Three right hammerfists. Left. 1:00. Two rights, left, right. Right elbow to body. 35. Left elbow to body. Three rights and a left. 15. Left elbow. Lefts to body. R2 ends, 10-9 Escudero clearly, possible 10-8 even if you're feeling wicked... R3 began and they touched gloves. Escudero landed a jab. He landed a right to the body. Escudero looks fresh, landed a crisp left, jabbed the body, big right hand. Escudero landed an overhand right, right hand, another and a left, right uppercut, right, left. Right uppercut, big right and a left. What a chin on Lima. Big right and a left, Lima got an ankle pick to butterfly guard. Escudero stood and broke. 4:00. Lima landed a one-two. Escudero landed a right. He shot and got a double. Half-guard. Lima regained guard. Lima's exhausted, mouth is wide open. 3:00. Must be the altitude. "Elbow!" Escudero landed four or five lefts, body-body-head with three more. "Posture up!" Short lefts, three or four of them. A few more. Ref wants work. Left elbow. Body head with rights. 2:00. Lima's corner is right there. Body head with lefts, left elbow. Another. Body head body with rights. More to the body. More. A right. Lima landed a left hammerfist. Escudero landed a right hammerfist. 1:00. Crisp left elbow. Another, another, right to body, head, then a left. 35 with rights to the body. 35. A right. Two left elbows. Three more. 15. Another. Another. Another. Another, another. Another. R3 ends, 10-8 Escudero IMO. 30-26 Escudero IMO. 30-27 UD.